


Through the Night, Together

by Ipazia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BAMF Loki, Dubious Consent, Knotting, Loki Needs a Hug, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Omega Loki, PWP, Painful Sex, Power Imbalance, slightly AU, well not so slightly now that I think about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ipazia/pseuds/Ipazia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fearful Loki faces a painful step in the life of every Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> here I am with a work full of firsts!  
> For me, it's the first time writing something explicit, and also writing in English (which is not, as will be immediately obvious to everyone, my native language).  
> I'm open to all (constructive, polite) advice!
> 
> :D
> 
> P.S.: Comments are love!

When Tony got home, all lights were off. Only sign Loki was still up was the thin silhouette meandering nervously in front of the glass wall which separated the room from New York’s night.

Tony could see that Loki was trembling. He wasn’t surprised. Tony knew that being an Omega, and one about to be suitably subdued, knotted and bred by an Alpha, couldn’t be easy. Tony thanked the Gods every single day for his own luck - and good genes.

Another thing Tony knew well was that Loki was an absolute badass. Still shaking with fear, the Omega turned to him, slowly strolling in front of the alight cityscape.

“How did it go? With Stane,” Loki clarified, turning on the reading light near the sofa. Tony saw his mate was pale and tense, the long thin fingers unusually clumsy.

“There’s no problem with Stane, I keep telling you.”

Loki snorted. “Wait and see. He’s hiding something.”

“Loki…”

“Give him time and he’ll try to take over the company, kill everybody and crown himself King of New York.”

Tony left his suitcase on the kitchen table and threw the jacket over the sofa. “Loki,” he said, in a tone as final as he could manage. “It’s time.” There was no point trying to ignore the big, sexy elephant in the room.

Loki gasped and tensed even more, lips thinned, the only sign of him being in full-fledged heat his feverish green eyes glittering in the half-light. Or maybe he had cried while waiting for Tony, he didn’t know.

Loki opened his mouth, closed it, swallowed, opened it again and finally managed to utter a hoarse “here?”

“Take your clothes off”, said Tony, removing his necktie, “and then I want you on the sofa. Hands and knees. Fast.”

Loki nodded and started disrobing, hands still shaking, keeping his eyes down even if Tony hadn’t ordered him to.

Tony was always surprised by how submissive Loki was without meaning it or even being aware of it: he tended to follow Tony a few respectful steps behind, glancing down every time they made eye contact, totally attuned to his Alpha’s desires during their rigorously non-penetrative petting sessions. Tony thought it was somewhat due to the shitty social dinamics up there in Vikingland, but had never asked. Didn’t want to get skinned alive by his own mate, after all.

Tony took his shoes and socks off and dragged jeans and boxers down his legs, careful not to scratch his already-interested cock. When he turned back to Loki, he almost died then and there.

Gods, his Omega was a wonder.


	2. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... let there be smut!
> 
> Read carefully the tags before reading this chapter, Alpha/Omega physiology is seriously fucked up in this universe!  
> Also, I will be elated if any of you will kindly point out any mistakes, or comment in any other way :D
> 
> Thank you for reading!

Now, Tony wasn’t one to brag about his conquests… no, no, shut up, seriously, he wasn’t! But there was something deeply satisfying about having Loki - this independent, strong alien creature - as his Omega, willfully submitting to him.

Loki would stand tall in front of his overly powerful father and he would refuse to show his brother’s chauvinist friends the respect they were due - according to Asgardian culture, at least - as Alphas. Loki would scoff at alphaist rants, turning the fliers they handed out at their rallies into fantastically explicit pictures with a snap of his fingers. Loki would refuse to stop fighting like an Alpha with an Omega’s tool - magic. He wouldn’t let anyone touch him. No one but Tony.

Loki was a proud Omega.

And now he was cowering on the sofa on his knees, face hidden behind slightly wavy black hair. He was naked and beautiful and he was wheezing and trembling with fear.

“It’s going to hurt, isn’t it?” murmured the Omega, in a flat tone that made it clear this wasn’t truly a question. Much to his dismay, Tony’s semi-erect cock pulsed in excitement.

He felt a pang of guilt in his chest, just beneath the circular tattoo that kept him alive. That night’s mating was going to be a painful inevitability for Loki, whereas, thanks to the Gods’ fucked up sense of humour, Tony was going to enjoy himself greatly - physically, at least.

Careful not to trip over the Omega’s clothes and the stacks of books he hoarded near the sofa, Tony walked to Loki, erect penis ridiculously bouncing with every step. “Time to bend down, Lo,” he said, before climbing on the sofa behind his mate. Loki silently obeyed.

Tony pinned Loki to the sofa with one hand on his neck and then checked him with a couple of fingers. Loki’s inner thighs glistened in the half-light: they were only slightly wet, which was normal for a young, still unmated Omega. Tony moved to his cunt, hidden behind the scrotum. Loki started against his hand but Tony didn’t stop, brushing against the Omega’s soft cock and sack and slightly prodding the tiny, quivering hole. It was painfully obvious Loki had never been penetrated before.

Heartbroken, Tony moved Loki’s damp hair away and gently kissed him on his forehead. “At least, know that you’re loved,” he whispered.

Without letting go of Loki’s neck, Tony gathered some of his natural lubricant with his hand and sniffed: it smelt funny, of summer and undergrowth, of excitement and _ripe_ and _mine_. And finally, finally, Tony took himself in hand, spreading the wetness and getting harder and harder as his strokes got him to his full, impressive Alpha size. He felt the sudden desire to cover the Omega, to weight him with his more muscular Apha body and make him feel owned and subdued.

Instead, Tony started humping his mate’s leg like a stupid dog at a street’s corner. Tony didn’t see Loki roll his eyes, but he distinctly _felt_ it.

“Would you just” Loki managed to snap between a rub and the other, “get it over with?”

Tony didn’t let himself hesitate. He took his cock in hand, pointed it at Loki’s entrance and started pushing in. The hole slowly stretched around the head, much larger than the shaft. Loki stiffened but Tony didn’t stop - the Omega needed this - until he felt the tight, sealed sphincter closing the canal half an inch into Loki’s body.

Now, porn usually represented Omega defloration as a swift deed: the Alpha gives a vigorous push, the Omega cries out and that’s it, what’s done is done.

Porn lied.

That’s not how it went with Loki. Tony didn’t know if the cause was his mate’s strong constitution. He had never been with an Omega before and so he couldn’t tell.

In the dim light Tony could see Loki’s fingers grasping the sofa, eyes closed and teeth gritted in pain, every time he rolled his hips trying to get through. Tony couldn’t blame him: he was big and Loki was tight, so hot and tight around him. The whole time Tony had to fight against the animalistic part of his brain trying to persuade him to just shove in, dominate the Omega, impregnate him - and it was a battle he knew he was losing.

Suddenly something inside Loki gave in, the muscle blocking off the canal irreversibly torn as Tony’s cock penetrated the Omega with almost half of its length. Loki yelped and then wailed as Tony rolled his hips again and again to bottom out and finally started to fuck him as nature intended, deep and hard and unconcerned with his Omega’s pain, thighs slapping against pale buttocks.

Loki had gone limp when Tony slowed down, keeping the Omega pinned down with a hand between his shoulder blades. With his right hand he touched the place where his cock disappeared into his mate’s body. His fingers came out wet with lubricant and a little bit of blood. At the view, Tony felt his balls tighten. It was time.

“C’mon,” he said, extracting himself from the other’s hole with a wet sound and standing up.

Loki did nothing, staring dazedly at him.

Tony scoffed. He had no time for this now. “Can’t knot you here,” he explained, before grabbing Loki by his forearm and dragging him to his feet.

Loki just barely managed to hold onto Tony, knocking down a pile of books in the effort. A thin rivulet of blood and other fluids started dripping from his entrance, staining the pages, the carpet, his discarded clothes.

Tony half-dragged half-carried the limping Omega to the bedroom, threw him face-down on the bed, mounted him keeping the other’s legs well closed and his ass slightly lift up. Penetration this time was sudden and deep and almost too late - Tony’s knot started inflating as soon as he was inside the other’s wet body.

Loki wasn’t stupid nor naive. In fact, he was the brightest person Tony had ever met. He must have known what was coming for him and that it was too late to escape. Nothing he could do now was going to let him walk out of Tony’s sight childless, still virgin and free.

And yet, as soon as he felt his Alpha’s knot inflate just over his torn sphincter, he tried scrambling away from the unbearable pain like every Omega had done since the dawn of time. “It hurts, it hurts, it hurts! Tony!”

Tony seized Loki’s arms and blocked them over the Omega’s head, wrists firmly caught in one of his hands while the other kept him pinned down. “Stay still,” he said, “or it’s only going to hurt more”. It was half a miracle that Tony could speak at all, with Loki’s insides spasming oh so deliciously around his cock. The knot was going to reach the size of an apple before it stopped growing and ejaculation began.

Tony clearly felt the moment Loki stopped fighting. He stayed there, panting, finally defeated. He let the Omega's arms go and rolled them both on their sides so that they were spooning the way they always did since the day they had moved together.


End file.
